Phénix contre Dragon
by Natswel
Summary: Je sais que tu approches. Je sais qu'on va se battre. Je sais que ce sera un carnage. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qui en réchappera. Et d'un côté, ça m'est égal. Je veux juste qu'on en finisse. Je suis las de te fuir.
1. Phénix contre Dragon

Phénix contre Dragon

_Un souffle court,_

_Une branche qui craque,_

_Je ne suis pas sourd,_

_Et je sais être celui que tu traques._

Elle était belle et paisible cette clairière. Je m'y étais souvent rendu. Si souvent. À chaque fois que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Joyaux de la forêt interdite. Elle n'était pas bien grande. Une dizaine de mètres de diamètre. Au plus. Mais ça me suffisait. Oui, j'utilise déjà l'imparfait alors que devant moi, sa magnificence reste encore inchangée. Magnificence qui, au terme, deviendra champ de ruines.

Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que tu approches. Je sais qu'on va se battre. Je sais que ce sera un carnage. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qui en réchappera. Et d'un côté, ça m'est égal. Je veux juste qu'on en finisse. Je suis las de te fuir.

Je ne suis plus seul. Je fais un dernier adieu silencieux à ce havre de paix que le coucher du soleil rend, si c'est possible, encore plus majestueux. Si c'est à cet endroit que je dois mourir, au moins, je mourrai serein. Tu te trouves à l'autre extrémité de mon Paradis. Tu m'as repéré. Tu avances. Je fais de même. Nous nous arrêtons. Nous sommes face à face. Seuls deux mètres nous séparent. Deux ridicules petits mètres.

Ton regard brûlant de haine rencontre le mien. Tes yeux couleur de cendre se sont changés en deux brasiers incandescents qui semblent tout droit sortis de l'Enfer. Dire que j'ai chaud serait un euphémisme. La clairière est devenue fournaise. Aucune parole n'est échangée. Nous levons nos baguettes. Phénix contre Dragon. Le geste est fluide. Tant de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre baptême du feu. Les éclairs fusent, aucun n'atteint sa cible, se perdant tour à tour dans les arbres derrière nous. Nous sommes deux flammes qui s'affrontent dans un combat sans fin: le feu ne peut pas vaincre le feu.

Le soleil a disparu depuis bien longtemps, remplacé par sa jumelle bleutée.

Je ne sais pas où je puise la force de continuer, je suis totalement épuisé. Tu es mon antonyme. Alors que plus le combat fait rage et plus je fatigue, tu sembles au contraire gagner de l'énergie à chaque assaut. Des étincelles crépitent dans l'âtre de ton âme. Je fais l'erreur de me demander quel sentiment elles reflètent. Une faille. Trop tard. Je ressens une brûlure au flanc droit. Je grimace. Superficielle. Un sourire satisfait se peint sur ton visage. Tu savoures ta petite victoire. Un moment d'inattention. Une faille. Trop tard. Tu portes une main à ton épaule. Du sang. Tu t'immobilises. Puis dans un hurlement, tu te jettes sur moi.

Pris par surprise, j'oublie l'existence de ma baguette, pris par surprise, je m'oublie dans la contemplation des braises devenues en cet instant tes pupilles. Nous sommes à terre. Je ne me rappelle pas être tombé. Tu es sur moi et tes mains retiennent prisonniers mes poignets. A l'instar de tes yeux qui ne laissent s'échapper les miens. Ma haine a disparue, remplacée par un désir ardent. Si vite que j'en viens à me demander si elle a un jour existé. Les fenêtres de ton âme, gardiennes de ma prison, répondent à mon interrogation muette. Non, la haine n'a jamais existé entre nous, c'était une putain d'envie de toucher l'autre qui nous rendait presque fous. C'était du désir. Et c'en est encore.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Nous sommes si proches que le bout de ton nez effleure le mien à intervalles irréguliers. Si proches que je sens les battements affolés de ton cœur faire écho aux miens. Si proches que je peux me délecter du souffle chaud qui franchit tes lèvres et s'écrase sur les miennes, brûlantes.

Brûlantes d'envie et de désir. Brûlantes d'impatience. « Éteins-les! » « Éteins-les!» te supplient mes yeux. Et c'est sans rompre notre contact visuel que ta bouche soumet la mienne. D'abord violent et conquérant, le baiser, notre baiser, se fait doux et sensuel.

Ta langue se fraie un chemin entre mes lèvres. Se liant à la mienne et la caressant. Toutes deux entament une danse enflammée connue d'elles seules. Cet instant éphémère a un goût sucré d'éternité.

Tes doigts fins se posent sur mon cou. Tu abandonnes ma bouche. Je gémis de frustration en rouvrant les yeux. Les avais-je donc fermés?

Je frémis. Un rictus mauvais déforme tes lèvres et tes iris brillent de satisfaction. J'attends. Même si je devine. J'attends. Même si je sais. J'attends. Je ne peux que me tromper... n'est-ce pas?

Non. Je ne me trompe pas. Le feu ne peut pas vaincre le feu. Tu l'as compris. C'est pourquoi tu as éteint ma flamme alimentée par la haine avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Brillant. Pas besoin d'avoir de quelconques aptitudes en divination pour prédire la suite des évènements. Heureusement pour moi car je n'en ai fichtrement aucunes.

Tu raffermis ta prise. Douceur et lenteur sont tes maîtres mots en cet instant fatidique. Tu te penches sur moi jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres frôlent mon oreille et me glissent ces quelques mots: _J'ai gagné Harry. Et tu as perdu. _Tu serres ma gorge un peu plus, toujours plus. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je ne cherche même pas à me débattre. Je sais cet effort inutile. Un râle s'échappe de ma gorge. Un dernier tressautement parcourt mon corps. Je sombre, me noyant dans la noirceur de ton regard.

_J'ai gagné Harry. Et tu as perdu._

FIN


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Rien n'a moi, tout à JKR.

Pairing: HP/DM

Rating: T

Warning: Deathfic


End file.
